Black on White
by Hunter XZ
Summary: What if Ichigo was devoured by Grand Fisher when he was a child. Exactly what would have happened? How would it effect the events to come? Hollow Ichigo. Fem Ulquiorra. Ichigo x Harem
1. A White Hollow Emerges

**This is Kinda an Ichigo Arrancar Story**

 **Inspiration Comes From:**

 _ **White**_ **By Melkor's Mercy**

 _ **More Than an Attitude Adjustment**_ **By 321Z3R0**

 _ **What Hides Beneath the Surface**_ **By SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**

 _ **Way to Vasto Lorde**_ **By Shinigetsu**

 **Bleach is Owned by Tite Kubo**

 **Ichigo x Harem**

* * *

Deep inside the expanse of the menos forest, there was a pillar of red light. Inside the pillar was one hollow. The light dissipated to reveal the creature. It was several hundred feet tall with bone white skin. On its face was an equally white noseless mask with 5 red tribal markings going down the left side of its on the forehead and two under its eye. The eyes themselves were quite something to behold. They glowed a soft gold, starkly contrasting with the midnight black sclera. On the top of its head, was a small tuft of bright orange hair. Finally, covering it's form was a massive white cloak, the only openings in it being for the mask and the large hole in the hollow's chest.

The gillian let out a primal roar, attracting other gillian towards it. As the first gillian drew closer, the most that could be seen was a flash of white before it suddenly fell, a chuck of flesh missing from its neck. The same occurrence happened several more times before the only figure still standing was the white gillian. Suddenly, the white hollow began to speak. " **Who…..am….I?"** Out of nowhere, memories assaulted it's underdeveloped mind. There were memories of a man with black hair, a woman with brown hair, and two young girls with the same hair colors as the man and woman. " **Kara….kura…."** , with that, the hollow reached it hand out, and, as if grabbing a curtain, pulled the sky itself apart. Without wasting a second, the gillian walked through the opening into the world that awaited it on the other side.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki was bored and annoyed. The old man had decided that Zaraki should be punished because some members of squad eleven were messing with squad four. Again. Honestly, he was amazed by the stupidity of his own subordinates. I mean seriously, even he knew better than to mess with Unohana, but then again he knew her back when she was Yachiru instead of Retsu. Man, he wished he could see her like that again. Even now, so many years later, that was still the best fight of his life. But whatever, he was getting off topic.

Anyway Yamamoto decided a good punishment would be to take over patrol in this town for a few days because there was "An odd change in the spiritual pressure of the town" and "An unnatural amount of hollows coming and going" from this place. Damn it, avoiding boring shit like this was the main reason he just killed the old kenpachi to become captain rather than go to that stupid academy.

So here he was, wearing a SECOND limiter, in addition to his eyepatch, stuck in Karakura Town for the next three days, and wasting his abilities killing low level hollows. Most of which were paralyzed by his spiritual pressure before he even got close enough to see them clearly.

Before he could think about his crappy situation any further, he saw a crack appear in the sky. And he saw a hand reach out of the crack, he spoke. "Well maybe something's gonna happen after all" and with that, a wide grin spread across his scarred face as he jumped towards the white hand in the sky.

* * *

When Kenpachi got to the spot where the hollow was, It had just finishing emerging from the hole.

"A gillian huh," the 11th Kenpachi said, " Though, you look different than normal ones." He shrugged. "Well whatever, I just hope you can put a good fight!" With that he jumped at the hollow a delivered a slash across its body. The blade dug into its left shoulder and exited right from the hollows hip. Kenpachi seemed to smile wider. " That's good. Normally when I slash a hollow they get cut in half after the first swing of my blade. You must have a pretty good hierro." He said as he landed.

" **[RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW]"**

The Hollow let out a loud roar as it opened its mouth and charged a bright red cero. Kenpachi expected for it to release it doom blast, but it didn't. It just kept charging.

"That thing's gettin' kinda big." He noted. The white gillian finally released the red beam of destructive energy. It tore through the sky on its way to its target. The captain's grin widened as he brought his sword up to block the attack and it stayed wide as the blast pushed pushed back a good hundred feet, as well as give him some burns on his hands. "I was right!" the spiky haired man lagged maniacally, "You are strong! But let's see if that all you've got!" With that, he charged at the hollow. The Hollow reached out with its massive hand in an attempt to grab the captain; however, Zaraki was ready. He gripped his blade tighter, before swinging wide. The next moment the arm of the gillian was covered in blood, caused by the long gash on it. It pulled the arm back in pain. "Come on," started the captain, "Is that everything? SHOW ME MORE!"

Before Zaraki 's eyes, the arm he had wounded the moment before steamed. When the steam was gone, the wounds that were once there were now completely gone. The captain's eyes seemed to widen slightly. "High speed healin' huh. Guess that means I just have to cut you more."

" **[RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW]"**

Before he could make true on his words, the orange haired hollow let out another ear shattering roar. And like before a cero charged in his mouth. Only this time, it charged much faster. The only defense that the squad 11 captain could prepare was bringing up his sword to take the impact. Unlike last time, he stood his ground. He spoke again.

"Hmm, if that's it than you shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." As if accepting the challenge, the hollow added more power to the cero; as a result, Kenpachi found himself standing in the center of a crater. But it didn't stop there. The cero continued to get stronger and the captain continued to try and hold it back. Finally, with another roar, the cero gained one final surge of strength. "Well, that's more like it." The Zaraki grinned, until his feet lost their hold on the ground. "Son of bitch!" He screamed as he flew off over into the distance.

When he returned to the sight of their battle, the white gillian was gone. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Captain Zaraki!" He heard, causing him to turn his head. It was the shinigami that was SUPPOSE to be in charge of this place. What was his name? Eh, Zaraki couldn't care less.

"Man, how am I supposed to explain this one to that old man?" Kenpachi wondered as he saw all the damage his fight had caused.

* * *

Back in the Menos Forest, the white gillian was walking around aimlessly. All of the sudden it was surrounded by 7 different Adjuchas. The leader, some weird pink bug thing, spoke, " **Well well well, you seem stronger than normal gillian. I can tell that by how strong your spiritual pressure is. Perhaps after we have devoured you, we can finally leave this forest."** It raised its scythe like arm and yelled, : **Everyone attack!"**

At his command the other adjuchas charged. The first one, a yellow bear or something, tried to use its claws to slash the gillian's legs. The white hollow kicked it away before it had the chance. The second, The gillian didn't even know how to describe the green mess that it was, went for the white hollow's mask and was promptly backhanded into a tree. The last four: a spider, a lizard, and two birds, were all dispersed with a small cero before they could even get close..

" **Hmm, you might be a bit better than we thought."** The bug hollow spoke. " **Crux! go for the mask, it'll be better to kill this thing before it becomes an adjuchas."** The bear, now known as Crux, jumped up to meet the gillian at eye level. It was about to swing, but suddenly the orange haired hollow opened its mouth and, with surprising speed, lurched its head forward, devouring the yellow hollow in one big bite.

The other adjuchas were all in shock, especially the leader. Crux had been his strongest subordinate, and he had been defeated so easily. But he refused to be outdone. He was the leader of his small group for the sole reason that he was one of the most intelligent hollows in the Menos Forest. While it wasn't a major accomplishment considering that most hollows in the forest lacked the capability to even speak, it was still something that he took in stride. There was no way that he would let himself be outdone by a stupid gillian. " **Everyone come together and launch your ceros!"** The other Adjuchas listened. They all crowded around the bug and charged their ceros, the leader included. " **With this attack, YOU WILL DIE!"** The ceros fused into one giant ball of red energy.

In response the orange haired hollow began charging a cero of his own. Matching the other one in size. The bug hollow was surprised, but none the less confident in its numbers. Both ceros fired and met each other in the middle. They clashed for dominance, pushing against each other with everything they had.

 **[RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW]**

This power struggle was maintained until the white gillian let loose a mighty roar and added more power to its attack.

" **W-What?"** The bug hollow exclaimed. " **IMPOSSIBLE"** His cero was easily overpowered causing he and his subordinates to jump out of the way before the Gillian's made contact. When it hit the ground, sand and smoke rose into the air, blinding all vision. When it died down, the bug adjuchas saw the most terrifying image that it had ever seen.

Only about ten feet in front of it was a mask. The white and red mask of the gillain, covered in blood. The bug hollow wondered where it came from before looking around and seeing that all of its subordinates were gone. It suddenly made sense. This white hollow had eaten all of his underlings. But when? That smokescreen couldn't have lasted more than half a minute. Before he had time to think about it any further, the gillian charged. The bug didn't even have time to scream before it was eaten as well.

The white gillian roared as it was engulfed

in another pillar of red light. As the light died down this time,its appearance had changed. It was significantly smaller, only standing at about 10 feet. Its unruly orange hair was now longer, going down to its mid back. Its skin was still bone white, but it no longer had a cloak, allowing one to see the numerous red marking all over its body, resembling the ones on the mask. The mask had changed as well. It now had ten red markings on its left side: 4on the forehead, 3 under the eye, and another 3 on the chin. The chest was now broader in comparison to its smaller body and behind it was a thick tail, dragging its way through the sand.

" **I-Ichi-Ichigo,"** The newborn adjuchas stuttered out. " **That is my name."** He(the hollow definitely knew itself to be a he now) walked on, trying to sort the newfound information in its head, not noticing the one menos who ran in the opposite direction, fearing for its life. Little did Ichigo know that that little menos would tell other about what it had just seen, thus creating the legend of the white hollow.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I threw in Ichigo meeting Kenpachi in the world of the living, to help show Ichigo's current level, and to give knowledge of his existence.**

 **Saying this now, it'll be AT LEAST five or six chapters before he becomes an arrancar. PROBABLY MORE.**

 **Feel free to submit some ideas, in case I get writer's block.**


	2. Meeting the To Be Named Later

**Sorry for the Late Update.**

 **Hope you guys like the chapter.**

* * *

"Allow me to see if I understand you correctly, captain Zaraki" Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto began. Kenpachi had returned from his mission in the world of the living and had gone to a captains meeting to report. As he explained, most of the captains seemed just as bored as he was to be there. That is, until he got to his battle with the white gillian. This grabbed the other captains' attention. "You encountered the gillian and not only did you fail to kill it, but it also managed to briefly overpower you."

"That's the gist of it." Kenpachi responded. "But I would have totally destroyed that thing if I hadn't been using that stupid limiter." That didn't do much to sedated the other captains shock. Zaraki with the limiter was still stronger than most of the Lieutenants.

Yamamoto was silent for a second. If what Zaraki was saying was true, then it was quite alarming. In all his years the elderly shinigami had never encountered a hollow this that kind of power at the gillian class. There was a real issue if it managed to evolve. "Since we have no method of going to Hueco Mundo to find this creature, we shall ignore it for the time being; however, I want captain Kurotsuchi to send a team to Karakura Town to collect samples of that Hollow's Reishi for examination. Compare it to the Reishi of other hollows and see how they react to it. Understood?"

The leader of the Research and Development Division was pretty thrilled. While it was rare that the head captain specifically told him not to do a certain experiment, it was even more rare for the old man to officially give him the okay. "Oh definitely." He said with a sick smile. "Nemu, you useless girl, clear my schedule." Said lieutenant proceeded to take out a tablet of some kind and began typing.

"For now we will continue to monitor Karakura Town." The Head Captain started. "Any new developments shall be reported to me immediately. Dismissed."

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip***_

Ichigo was annoyed. Ever since he had evolved to adjuchas, he had developed an actual sense of self and an intelligence higher than that of a retarded monkey. These two factors gave him the capacity for boredom. He had eaten a lot more hollows and he had managed to get a few more of his memories back, but about about 2 weeks ago, (He assumed it was two weeks. He had no method of telling time whatsoever) he had stopped getting memories. He had also noticed that the small power boost he got from eating other hollows was pretty much gone at this point as well. The only reason he still bothered eating other hollows was so he wouldn't revert back into a mindless gillian.

He had managed to create quite a name for himself. Almost all of the hollows in the Menos Forest knew of the white skinned orange haired hollow. Ichigo was feared as the most powerful hollow in the entire forest. He had actually seen some other hollows run at the sight of him.

He never bothered actually going after hollows. By just simply flaring his spiritual pressure a little bit, he could draw hoards hollows around him with relative ease. He would then begin munching on whatever showed up. Dry, rinse, repeat.

But he was so bored. He didn't just want to be strong. No, he wanted more. He wanted to get his memories back. He wanted to get stronger. He wanted to reach his absolute limits. But how was he suppose to do that?

Then he remembered. Sometimes when he ran into a hollow, they tried to convince him that there were better targets. He ignored them for the most part, but one of them actually said something kind of interesting.

" _ **Go above the trees and out of the forest, and you will find hollows that are smarter, faster, and stronger than the ones down here."**_

Ichigo thought about it. ' **Eh, I got nothing to lose.'** Making up his mind, Ichigo squatted, before jumping with enough force to leave a crater where he once was. He flew through the air, passing the smaller trees and reaching the top of the tallest ones that held up the sky of sand. The orange haired hollow then opened his mouth and charged a small cero in it. He quickly released the the sphere of energy and allowed it to hit the sand, causing an explosion. The explosion caused the sand to be shaken loose and leave a hole, one that was quickly filling with more sand.

Ichigo took his opportunity and continued through the hole while it was still closing. After a few minutes, Ichigo erupted from the sand. He looked around at the endless desert before him. " **So this is what it's like above the forest."** The white skinned hollow looked up and saw the white moon lazily hanging in the black sky." **I like this place already."** Ichigo instinctively reached his hand up towards the white orb amongst the dark expanse of sky.

" **Hey you!"** The orange haired hollow heard a voice and turned to see another adjuchas. It had one eye and looked sort of like a bright red Alligator with tentacles where its hind legs should be. It was around 15 feet tall when standing on the tentacles. It approached Ichigo slowly, as if trying to be dramatic. " **I saw you come out of the sand. Your new up here right?"**

Ichigo nodded.

" **Well then, allow me to explain to you how it works up here. Its pretty simple really. The strong survive, and the weak…...THEY GET EATEN!"** As it shouted the last words, the hollow jumped at Ichigo, jaws wide open. When it got to where the orange haired hollow was, the alligator hollow closed its mouth with a _[Snap]._ Then it realized that there was nothing inside of its maw. It hurriedly looked around to try and find its prey. It saw that the white skinned hollow was a good four feet in front of it, looking at the predator blandly. It tried again, but again Ichigo was not where he bit down. This happened again. And again. Finally the red hollow began getting irritated. " **STOP MOVING ALREADY!"** It jumped at the other adjuchas one more time, but this time, something strange happened. It stopped. A few feet off the ground the red adjuchas stopped. It was being held midair. The orange haired adjuchas was holding it by its snout with its left hand. The grip was so tight that the alligator hollow could hear its mask cracking under the pressure. " **W-What the-"**

" **Hey,"** Ichigo began slowly, " **that advise that you gave me..."** He then began to pull his right arm back " **I just wanted to say..."** He then plunged his open hand through the other adjuchas' bright red torso, " **thanks"**. The eyes of the larger hollow widened before they slowly closed forever. Ichigo retracted his arm from the now dead hollow, allowing for crimson blood to spew out of the gaping hole. The crimson color of the blood looked a little bit odd on the lighter shade of red that made up the hollow's skin, but it didn't matter to Ichigo. After all, it would all be in his stomach in a few minutes.

 _ ***Time Skip***_

It's been a few weeks since Ichigo had gone up to the desert, and it was safe to say that he was satisfied. here were a lot stronger than the ones in the forest and he very much enjoyed the view of the moon in the dark sky. He had eaten more hollows, and while he had gotten more memories, they were all still just a jumbled mess. ' **I had siblings,'** He thought to himself, ' **sisters I think. What about friends? Other family members? Nope, Nothing. Well looks like I just need to keep eating.'**

" **STAY AWAY!"** A scream rang through the desert.

Ichigo sighed.

" **Well, I guess I should see what that was."** Ichigo said as he walked in the direction in which he heard the voice. After walking for a minute or so, he found an interesting sight. There were five hollows, all adjuchas. The first one had green fur and resembled a goat. The second had yellow skin with black dots and a Tiki like mask. The third one was purple and white bug like hollow. The fourth was purple with a worm like body and no eyes. The final one was the largest and had the body of blue bull and a lion like head.

The bull hollow was currently standing on top of the worm one, it's mouth open, readying a cero. The cero was a decent size, not anything especially powerful, but still something that most wouldn't want to get hit by.

The red blast fired from the creature's mouth. Ichigo saw it head towards the goat and it's companions with a slight amount of interest. ' **So how will they react?** ' He was surprised, however, when the goat made no attempt to move. It simply stood and opened its mouth. The next part sincerely shocked the orange head.

The green hollow opened its mouth and seemed to absorb the cero inside of it. It only stayed there for a minute, however, because it sooner launched large pink cero right back at the bull hollow, engulfing it in smoke and flames. Taking the opportunity, the worm like one retreated to its companions.

" **Bawabawa, you're okay!"** The goat hollow spoke in a feminine voice.

" **We were so worried"** The Tiki one spoke.

" **Don't scare us like that again Mr."** The bug said.

Their behavior confused Ichigo **. 'Is that Hollow, like…..their pet?'**

" _There is nothing wrong with companionship. It gives a sense of purpose, as well as something to protect._ " A deep voice sounded in the white hollow's mind.

" **What the hell?"** He said outloud. Louder than he intended actually. The group of hollows looked in his direction, immediately putting their guard up. Seeing their reactions, Ichigo sighed. " **Relax. I'm not here to start any trouble. I heard a scream and decided to go see what it was."**

The green hollow stepped forward, either to show that she was the leader or putting herself between Ichigo and her comrades. Possibly both. " **Why should we believe you?"** She asked, sceptical of his claim.

Before the orange haired hollow had a chance to talk, the bug began to speak, trembling. " **W-Wait, I've heard of you. White skin, orange hair and red marking all over his body. Y-You're the White Hollow aren't you?"** This surprised the other hollows.

" **T-the White Hollow?"** the yellow one asked in fear. " **You m-mean the one who took out that entire group of Adjuchas back when he was still only a gillian?"**

Ichigo stood their with a bored look on his face. " **The White Hollow? Yeah, I think I've been called that. So that's my nickname huh? It's alright I guess. Maybe a bit bland."**

The green hollow got over her surprise and spoke. " **W-well, how do we-"** She was interrupted by the sound of the earth rumbling. They all looked to the side to see the bull hollow charging at them. The group of hollows immediately tensed and readied themselves for battle. However, it was unnecessary as a ball of red energy flew through the air and impacted the hollow, completely blowing its head off. The body of the large creature fell heavily to the ground and began to disintegrate, the small group of hollows turned towards Ichigo to see him with an outstretched hand, several sparks of red electricity emanating from it.

" **So,"** Ichigo began, " **Is that a good indication that I don't mean any trouble?"**

' **A Bala with enough power to destroy that Adjuchas in one blow? Just how powerful is he?'** The green hollow thought **. " So, do you mind telling is your name? Unless you prefer going by the White Hollow that is."**

Ichigo was surprised. " **My name? Well.."**

" **Do you not want to tell us?"** The goat hollow asked.

" **No no, it's just… No one's bothered asking up until this point. My name's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."** Ichigo introduced himself. " **What about you guys? What are your names?"**

" **Our names?** The goat hollow Ben moving it's hooves. " **I am Neliel tu Odlesvank! Nel for short!"**

The Tiki hollow began walking around. " **I am Dondochakka!"**

The bug hollow began to move as well. " **And I am Peche."**

They began to talk together **. """And together we are….."""** They got in odd positions around each other. " **The Three Desert Brothers!" "The Amazing Desert Team!" "The Peche and the Rest!"** The three said totally different things all at once.

In response Ichigo sweatdropped.

Noticing the flaw with their introduction, they huddled together and whispered not so quietly.

" **Come on guys we rehearsed this"** Nel said.

" **I want 'Three Brothers' in the name or I'm not doing it." Dondochakka stubbornly claimed.**

" **But I'm a girl Dondochakka. It doesn't work, even if we all really were siblings."** Nel countered **. "And what about you Peche? What was up with your thing?"**

" **Well, I'm clearly the most important of the three of us, so I think that my name needs to be in there."** The bug replied **.**

Dondochakka got angry at this. " **So what? Me and Nel are just 'the Rest'? That's totally unfair!"**

" **Fine, it can be 'Peche, Nel, and the Other Guy'. How about that?"** Peche responded.

" **Why am I the other guy!?"** The Tiki hollow exclaimed.

" **Come on guys, let's not fight."** Nel tried to diffuse the situation.

As the three argued Ichigo got bored and walked up to the worm hollow. Ichigo attempted to recall what Nel had called the hollow. " **Hey, you're...Bawabawa right?"** Ichigo asked, not sure if he got the name right. The worm nodded. " **Cool. So, does this happen often?"** Bawabawa nodded again. " **So I guess I have to wait."**

 _ ***Karakura Town***_

A black cat confidently walked into a small shop. It meandered up to a blonde, hat wearing man sitting by the entrance. The man saw that cat and smiled. "Oh, hey Yoruichi. How was your trip?"

The cat spoke in a surprisingly deep, masculine voice. "Hello, Kisuke. It was alright I suppose. Dreadfully boring though. Did I miss anything Interesting?"

The smiled fell off the man's face. Kisuke pulled his hat down so it shadowed his eyes. "I'm not sure if intersting is an appropriate word, but a few things did happen. I'll get right down to the biggest one. Approximately two months ago, Isshin's son, Ichigo, was killed." He paused to let the cat absorb the information.

After a moment, the cat spoke. "I see. What exactly happened?"

"Standard hollow attack" Kisuke Urahara answered. "I don't know all of the information, but from what I've been able to put together, Ichigo and Masaki were on the way home from Ichigo's Karate class when they were attacked."

"Wait," Yoruichi interjected. "The boy was with his mother? If I remember correctly, she is a decently skilled quincy. What kind of hollow did they go up against?"

Urahara shook his head. "She _was_ a quincy. Masaki's currently in a coma. Almost all of her quincy reishi has disappeared. In all honestly, she should be dead; however, if I had to guess, than I'd say that her soul's link to Isshin's is what's keeping her from dying."

Yoruichi looked shocked. "Are you saying that there is a hollow out their with the ability to permanently steal reishi?"

"No not at all," The shop own quickly corrected. "However, that's the weird part. When Ryuken examined her, the test revealed that their were no wounds, nor any hollow reishi of any kind present in her system."

The cat looked contemplative. "So we can conclude that the hollow wasn't responsible for her powers disappearing. That means that there is a third factor that we don't know about."

"Not only that." Kisuke spoke. "When I said she had no hollow reishi in her system, I mean none at all. None from the hollow that attacked two months ago, and none from the hollow that attacked her a decade ago either."

The former captain was once again shocked. "So what you're telling me is that the hollow that you and Isshin sealed inside Misaki is gone?"

The blonde man nodded. "I honestly have some theories about that, but I don't have anything for certain."

"I understand." Yoruichi said. "But you never told me, how is Isshin taking this?"

Urahara looked down solemnly. "About how you'd expect, he's hanging in there for his daughters, but you can tell how much he's hurting." The room was silent for a few minutes. Deciding that it was time to change the subject, the shop owner spoke again. "So, i'm guessing that you want to stay a couple days. You're room's just how you left it so-" He was cut off by the door to the shop suddenly opening.

In the door stood Isshin, a serious look on his face. "Kisuke, I need to talk to you."

 _ ***Hueco Mundo***_

" **Okay, we've got this."** Neliel said quietly.

""" **And the together we are….. The Ultimate Desert Thieves!"""** Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche all said together. Ichigo and Bawabawa sat together, staring in silence.

" **Yes! We finally got it!"** Peche said.

" **Success!"** Dondochakka agreed.

" **Victory!"** Nel exclaimed. She then turned towards Ichigo. " **So Ichigo, did you like our introduction?"** She asked with eagerness.

Ichigo stared with a bland look. " **Uh, sure. There's just one thing though."** He said. " **Are you guys really thieves? I mean, I'm not trying to judge you are anything, but there's like nothing to steal out here, unless you're trying to pilfer sand."**

The area was silent for a moment. suddenly , cries filled the air.

" **Damn it!" Dondochakka shouted.**

" **I thought we had it." How could we mess it up like this!?"** Nel exclaimed. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and her face brightened, as if coming to a fantastic realization. " **Wait, this is a good thing."** She said. Her companions looked at her with curiosity. " **Listen, since Bawabawa can't talk. We've never had anyone to really look from an outside view and give their opinion, but Ichigo here just showed us that he can point out any flaws in our ideas. Plus he's super strong. We all saw that. It'll be perfect."** The goat hollow turned towards Ichigo. " **Will you travel with us, please?"**

 **Ichigo looked at Neliel with a slight amount of apprehension. "Sorry, I don't think I really want to be a part of your little group, no offense."** He said, trying not to hurt any feelings.

Nel looked sad. She then gained a look of determination in her eyes. " **Well then, if you want join us, then we'll join you."** She stated.

" **That'll work out great!"** Peche said

" **Can I call you Bro?"** Dondochakka asked.

" **What the-I didn't agree to this!"** Ichigo exclaimed as he tried to walk away from the hollows, only to bump into Bawabawa, who was looking at the orange haired hollow with an odd look.

" **Come on Ichigo,"** Nel said as she walked closer to him, " **It'll be fun."**

" **W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"** Ichigo shouted.

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 2.**

 **I tried to make Nel have a similar personality to her child one, if only a little more mature.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **As for why Ichigo didn't attack Nel and company was because they didn't attack him. He's not going to bother going after anyone that hasn't messed with him.**


	3. The First Fight on the White Desert

_**Sup, so this is chapter 3**_

 _ **This adds a little detail about what's going on in the World of the living.**_

 _ **Also, Ichigo gets his 1st real fight.**_

* * *

 ** _ ***Hueco Mondo***_**

Ichigo and Neliel were sitting on top of Bawabawa's head as he slithered through the sands of Hueco Mundo. Dondochaka and Pesche settled for walking next to the work hollow as they were too large to ride it. Some time had passed since Ichigo was joined by the odd assortment of hollows, and he could honestly say….

….They were annoying as hell. Pesche and Dondochakka were always arguing over something inane and stupid and whenever Nel wasn't playing mediator between the two, she acted like a freaking five year old. She had even developed a weird habit of jumping on top of the orange haired hollow as if wanting her to carry him, not that it would have been a problem considering his physical strength, but you don't just jump on people and expect them not to get irritated. The only one that didn't get on Ichigo's nerves was Bawabawa, and that in itself was sad considering the fact that the worm hollow lacked any kind of communication skills other than nods or grunts.

However, while Ichigo had to hold himself back from strangling the group occasionally, he found their presence oddly calming. Perhaps it was having hollows around that weren't trying to eat him. Maybe he found some joy in how open they all were with each other. Ichigo's turned around so see Nel trying to calm down an irate Dondochakka and a pouting Pesche. " **Okay,"** he began " **What are you guys arguing about this time."**

Dondochakka turned towards Ichigo. " **This jerk said that my spots looked stupid!"** The tiki like hollow yelled while pointing towards the bug like hollow.

" **Not my fault that you can't accept the truth."** The purple adjuchas countered.

" **Pesche, that's not very nice."** Nel said.

" **But it's-"** Pesche as cut off by Ichigo.

" **Pesche, apologize to Dondochakka. How you you like it if he made fun of how you look? And Dondochakka, if you like your spots then you shouldn't care what Pesche thinks."** The Orange haired hollow declared.

Dondochakka scratched the back of his head. " **I guess you have a point."**

" **Fine "** Pesche mumbled.

As the two adjuchas reconciled their differences. Ichigo heard a familiar voice.

" **ICHIGO!"**

Said white adjuchas turned towards the voice only to be immediately tackled to the ground by a green blur. Obviously the blur was Nel.

" **Ichigo you're really good at dissolving arguments."** She said, still on top of him. " **It's like you have experience doing this kinda stuff."**

Suddenly, an image flashed through Ichigo's mind. Two young girls, black haired one and a brown haired one, fighting over a doll. The image disappeared as quickly as it arrived. " **Yeah,you could say that."** He said solemnly.

The goat adjuchas was about to ask what was wrong, but Bawabawa suddenly stopped. " **Bawabawa? What happened?"** Neliel moved off of Ichigo to look over her pet's head in order see why he had stopped. " **Uh oh"** she said as she saw the cause.

" **Uh oh what?"** Ichigo asked as he moved next to her. Upon seeing what was in front of them, he couldn't help but comment. " **Well, this could be interesting."**

In front of the group was another group of hollows. They were all adjuchas. They put numbered Ichigo's group, having six in total. The five in the back were all rather large, towering over Ichigo and Nel, the two smallest of their group. The one in the front however drew the most attention. It was obviously the leader. It looked at the orange haired hollow and his group with a feral glare, and it resembled a bone white panther with green eyes.

* * *

 _ ***Soul Society***_

Gin walked into one of Aizen's secret bases and saw him sitting at a computer. "Hey ya Aizen. What are you working on there?" He asked casually.

The glasses wearing man turned to his associate. "Hello Gin. The report of that hollow that gave captain Zaraki a hard time simply intrigued me a bit."

"Intrigued?" Gin asked. "In what way."

Aizen smirked. "Well, do you remember that boy in the human world that I was keeping an eye on?"

"Boy?" Gin wondered. The silver haired man then snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, he was the son of ex-captain Shiba and that quincy girl that our old hollow White infected, correct? Didn't he die?" Gin inquired for confirmation.

"Indeed." The brown haired man stated. "He and his mother were attacked by Grand Fisher a few months ago. Unfortunately, he died, but, his mother managed to survive, though she's in a coma like state."

"Well that's interesting and all, but what does that have to do with that new hollow?"

"Gin, you have so much to learn. A hollow of that level doesn't just appear. If it had been evolving then Soul Society would have gotten some kind of indication, whether it was the hollow traveling to the world of the living some point before, or more hollows fleeing to the world of the living to escape it; however there were no reports of either event happening, which tells us that this hollow is overall new. That implies that a normal hollow must have evolved after devouring a particularly powerful soul."

"Like the boy's." Gin pieced together.

Aizen nodded. "The Gillians description also piqued my interest, specifically the part about its white cloak. Didn't that sound familiar Gin?"

The captain of squad 3 thought for a minute. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be straight with ya. I can't seem to think of anything."

"It was a unique trait of our experimental hollow White, before we forced it to evolve that is." Aizen indicated.

"Was it?" Gin inquired. "That experiment never really grabbed my attention. Anyway, so what you're telling me is not only that this new hollow not only evolved from Grand Fisher after he ate that boy's soul, but that the boy managed to take some of Whites residual energy from when it infected his mother before his birth?" Gin came to his conclusion.

"Something like that." Aizen said. "Though nothing is confirmed until I get some sample of its spirit energy to compare to White's, but it'll be easy enough to acquire a sample from squad 12." Aizen spoke. He could just use his authority as a captain to get one of the researcher over there to give it to him, and if there was a problematic their, his zanpakuto would be sufficient.

"Alright then, best of luck to ya." Gin said as he walked away. 'Soon,' he thought, 'I'm gaining more of his trust. I just need to wait until he fully puts his guard down. This is all for you, Rangiku.'

* * *

 _ ***Hueco Mundo***_

" **So** ," Ichigo began. " **What do you guys want?** "

" **What a stupid question**." The panther adjuchas scoffed. " **What does anyone want in this Soul King forsaken desert want**? **Power. And that power can only be obtained by showing yourself to be the strongest, the king!** " The last part came out as a shout. " **Your spiritual pressure is much higher than most hollows. You might provide me with the challenge that I deserve.**

Ichigo jump off of Bawabawa. " **So, it's a fight you want huh.** " He smirked. " **That's something that I can get behind. But let's do this one on one. My friends don't get involved and neither do yours. Besides, you seem like the type of guy who prefers one on one fights anyway.** "

" **Well, you're not wrong.** " The panther said. " **Alright then, just you and me. Winner eats. Loser gets eaten.** " The panther then turned to his entourage. " **And you guys, make sure to stay out of this**." He walked forward.

" **Perfect,** " Ichigo began as he walked forward as well before being stopped by a tug on his arm. He turned to see Nel. " **Yeah Nel?"**

The goat adjuchas looked at him, worry clearly visible in her eyes. " **J-Just be careful, alright."** She said.

" **Please,** " Ichigo said, " **Have some faith in me.** " He then turned back towards his opponent." **But before we start, I never caught your name.** "

" **My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez** " The now named Grimmjow introduced himself. " **What about you. What's your name?** "

" **I am Ichigo Kurosaki.** " Ichigo stated.

" **Well then Ichigo,** " Grimmjow began with a large smile, " **Let's go!** "

The two hollows launched at each other, the sand exploding from where their feet were. The had duel begun.

* * *

 _ ***World of the Living***_

Three men were sitting inside Urahara Shop.

You could tell by the looks on their faces that they were speaking about a serious matter.

"Are you sure that this is what you want Isshin?" Ryuken Ishida asked. "This sudden change of heart seems odd, even for you.

"I have to agree with Ryuken on this one." Kisuke Urahara spoke. "When your kids were born, you and Masaki made it pretty clear that you both wanted them to stay as far away from the spiritual world as possible."

"I know, you guys." Isshin replied in a tired tone. "But I see now that by doing that, I inadvertently put them in even more danger. All three of my children were born with the Shiba clan's strong spiritual pressure, especially in I-Ichigo and Karin's cases." The former captain of squad 10 stuttered as he spoke his son's name, showing that he was still not over the orange haired boy's death. "By not at least teaching them some control, by the time their powers fully awakened, hollows would have have been all over them, and anyone that they came in contact with regularly would have become spiritually aware as a result of my children's spirit energy leaking out. In short I was being stubborn and it result in something terrible." The man looked down solemnly. Silence reigned in the room.

"It's not your fault Isshin." Kisuke said.

"You can keep saying that as much as you want." Isshin said. "But it won't change what happened or how I feel about it." It was silent once more.

"So, Isshin, what exactly do you want the two of us to do?" Ryuken said, trying to change the subject. He wanting a clear answer out of the man.

Isshin looked towards the white haired man. "Well, I suppose that I'll get right to the point then." He began. "I need you two to train my daughters."

* * *

 _ ***Hueco Mondo***_

The two adjuchas charged at each other. Grimmjow started off by trying to slash at Ichigo's chest with his claws.

Ichigo stepped back to avoid the attack. He then used his long tail like a whip and flung it at Grimmjow. It made contact as Grimmjow was thrown several dozen feet away. Ichigo took this moment of reprieve to look at his tail. On it were several shallow claw marks. " **You're not half bad.** " The orange haired hollow said.

" **Neither are you.** " The panther responded with a smile as he charged again. Ichigo did the same. Their battle resumed.

Ichigo decided to go first this time. He sent a punch towards his opponent. Grimmjow narrowly dodged to the side and sent a retaliatory slash with his claws towards Ichigo's side. Ichigo blocked with his arm, allowing Grimmjow's claws to make three shallow scratches on his skin. Ichigo then Grabbed the panther by his tail and flung him into the air.

Grimmjow, managing to stabilize himself in the air by making a platform of spirit energy, immediately jumped to the side to avoid the red sphere of energy that soared past him. He quickly dodged another and another as Ichigo threw Bala after Bala toward him. Seeing no other option Grimmjow released his spirit energy and fired a weak blue cero towards the ground. The cero hit the ground and caused a small explosion, whipping up sand in all directions.

Ichigo, not liking his vision being obstructed swung his arm across his body. The air pressure created from his swing cleared up his view to see Grimmjow now on the ground. The panther was charging a blue cero. Ichigo hurriedly charged a cero of his own and they both fired. Red met blue as both attacks battled for dominance over one another. However, after brief a moment, red won out, overpowering the blue, destroying the opposing cero and enacting a grand explosion at Grimmjow's location.

A burned Grimmjow was so distracted trying to recover from the his opponent's cero that he didn't notice his adversary appear directly in front of him until it was too late. Ichigo sent a kick towards the panther, sending him flying away. The orange haired hollow the sonido'd to where his opponent was going to land and sent a vicious punch right to his face, sending him off to a different direction. Ichigo sonido'd again and appeared behind Grimmjow. His hands were locked together as he swung them from over his head down onto Grimmjow's own, sending the panther crashing into the sand below with an overhead smash.

" **Nice, but I expected a little bit more.** " Ichigo as he began walking away.

 **[RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWW]**

There was a sudden rise in spiritual pressure, accompanied by a powerful roar. Not expecting Grimmjow's second wind, Ichigo was knocked off balance and sent flying back several feet. Grimmjow stood up, burned, bloody and battered, but overall okay.

" **Garra de la Pantera** **!** " _(Claw of the Panther)_

The panther hollow crouched as five small dart-like projectiles launched from his shoulders towards Ichigo. They moved at incredible speeds and hit Ichigo before he could react. The smoke from the projectiles covered his form.

" **Ichigo!** " Nel yelled from a distance.

" **Now it's over."** Grimmjow said.

" **I'll admit** " a voiced sounded from the smoke. " **That was a good attack**." The smoke faded away to reveal Ichigo his slightly bloody hand outstretched holding the five darts that Grimmjow fired at him. " **It even managed to break through my Hierro. My hand's bleeding little bit**." He spoke nonchalantly as he dropped the darts and examined the small hole in his hand. Deciding that his hand was fine, Ichigo turned to his goat like companion. " **And Nel, you shouldn't be so worried about me. You know that I can take a hit.** " Nel had the decency to blush slightly at the orange haired hollow's statement.

" **D-Don't you mock me**!" Grimmjow shouted as the panther's spiritual pressure increased once again and his claws began to glow glowed an ethereal blue. Suddenly blue spirit energy expanded from his front claws and took shape as eight glowing blue arcs, four on each paw. " **This is my strongest attack,** **Desgarrón** _(Great Tear)_. **With this I'll destroy you**!" Grimmjow threw his arms forward and the arcs of energy followed his movement and flew towards Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly charged a cero and fired it towards the attack. The cero intercepted the attack and erupted in a large explosion. The reprieve only lasted for an moment though, as four blue arcs of energy came out of the smoke and flew directly towards Ichigo. The orange haired hollow only had time to throw up a quick guard to block the attack as the area around him burst with sand and spirit energy.

" **Hahahaha** ," Grimmjow laughed " **I guess he couldn't take that one**."

" **You'd be surprised**." A voice rang from the smoke. The smoke eventually died down to reveal Ichigo looking a little worse for wear. He was bleeding from his forehead, left forearm, right bicep, chest, right shoulder, left calf, and left ankle. However none of the cuts were major and they were all fairly shallow. A couple were comparable to paper cuts.

Ichigo suddenly appeared next to Grimmjow. The panther tried to move to avoid the attack ,but his opponent was too fast. Black and red spirit energy covered Ichigo's claws as he proceeded to slash into the panther hollow's skin, leaving a large bloody gash going along Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow fell to the ground. " **This fight is over**." Ichigo said as he walked away.

" **Wait**!" A voice rang out behind him. Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow shakily stood up. " **D-Don't you dare look down on me! I can still fight**!" He shouted.

" **I'm not looking down on you**." Ichigo said, surprising him. " **It's just, as you are, you can't beat me**. **It's not an insult. It's a simple fact**." As he said that, his wounds slowly began healing.

' **High-speed regeneration?** ' Grimmjow thought.

" **Don't take my words the wrong way though**." The orange haired hollow began. " **That was the honestly best fight I can recall ever having. That's why I'm keeping you alive. I want want you to grow stronger and challenge me again.** " Grimmjow couldn't see it because of the white hollow's mask, but he could feel the almost maniacal smile on Ichigo's face. " **Until that day then**." Ichigo walked back to his group. " **Come one guys lets-** " He was cut off by his green furred friend.

" **Ichigo**!" Nel screamed as she tackled the white hollow to the ground. " **That was so cool. You're so strong, and that part at the end was so noble. It was just amazing**!" She went on.

" **Yeah, that was so awesome, you know**." Pesche agreed.

" **Totally cool**." Dondochakka chimed in.

" **You think so**?" Ichigo asked as he sat up. " **I don't think it was that much**."

Nel excitedly nodded her head. " **But I didn't know that you had high speed regeneration. Why didn't you ever tell us? D-Do you not trust us or something?** " As she spoke, Nel's tone grew somewhat depressed.

Ichigo looked at his green friend with a slight amount of guilt. " **It's not like I was hiding it from you guys.** " The white hollow explained, scratching the back of his head.. " **To be honest, I didn't even know that I could do that. I think I can remember using that ability as a gillain, but If I did, I haven't used it again until now. Dont worry. I trust you guys.** " The goat hollow happily nodded in understanding. Ichigo and Nel then got on Bawabawa and the entire group left. Leaving Grimmjow and his crew a new hurdle to overcome.

 _ **'Well, I'll acknowledge that that fight was fun, but next time try to find an opponent that a bit more challenging. Alright King?'**_ A voice rang in Ichigo's head again, different than last time, but he opted to ignore it in favor of a well deserved nap.

* * *

 **I wanted to have Grimmjow's groups say something and not just stand quietly in the background, but I feel like that whatever I wrote for them would be kind of out of place. You know know what I mean? I wanted one of them to kinda stand up for Grimmjow, but their loyalty seems to be more of the type that's shown through actions, not words.**

 **Anyway, that was my first full on fight seen. I know it was a bit short, but I feel like I'll get a lot better with those after they get swords. It was also meant as a showing of Ichigo's power along with a it of plot and character development.**


	4. Things Reach the Tipping Point

**This is chapter 4**

 _ **I'm not gonna lie, I'm looking forward to the next chapter more than I am this one, not to say I didn't want to write this chapter.**_

 _ **In this chapter, something happens that you ALL expected to happen at some point.**_

* * *

 _ ***Hueco Mundo***_

Ichigo lied on the sand of Hueco Mundo, staring at the moon. He wasn't sure when it became a habit for him, but he had found himself doing it quite often recently.

He liked the moon. In the white sandy desert that was the home for the hollows, the moon was the only thing in the black, infinite sky. Always there, yet never within reach. It was the unobtainable constant that hollows were unable to comprehend. While typically, that would annoy,, if not anger most, in a world that seemed so unpredictable and cruel, a stable constant like the moon could give a sense of comfort. Perhaps that was why the orange haired adjuchas found such interest in it.

Breaking himself off from his musings, the white hollow sat up, and examined his surroundings. Around him we're the sleeping forms of his friends: Neliel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa. He wasn't exactly sure when he started to thinks of the weird bunch as his friends. At first they had been a somewhat annoying group that Ichigo had allowed to tag along with him out of sheer boredom, but, even though he couldn't see himself ever saying it outloud, they had grown on him, especially so in Nel's case. He would quickly admit that the green furred hollow could be extremely aggravating, but she was also very open about herself, and her antics did succeed in spring the occasional chuckle from the orange haired adjuchas, which was the closest that he had come to an actual laugh since gaining self awareness in the Menos Forest.

If Ichigo was honest with himself, there was a part of him that was happy with the current stance that his life had taken. However, at the same time, there was a part of him the was irritated and bored. Ichigo had discovered on his fight with Grimmjow that fighting powerful opponent's was something that gave him joy, not just a passing feeling of contentment, but something close that actual happiness. Ever since that day his desire to fight has been growing and growing, to the point that it was beginning to become almost painfully intense.

He wanted to fight something. He needed to tear his claws into something. Sink his teeth into something's flesh. It had to be something strong. The weak hollows that he and the others ate to stop from regressing back into Gillians weren't even a challenge. He could easily kill most of them without having to even look in their general direction.

It was pathetic!

But not just pathetic. It was infuriating! Those hollows attack him readily after he simply forced his spiritual pressure out. It didn't matter that he was obviously many leagues stronger than them; they didn't have the intelligence to understand that trying to devour a hollow stronger than yourself typically leads to you getting eaten.

He didn't get it. Why were some hollows blessed with intelligence and individuality, while others, even after evolving to the adjuchas class, were just as mindless as ordinary Gillians? Why did hollows need to consume others of their own kind to grow stronger and evolve? Why was it that hollows have to eat each other at all? Was it normal for souls to have to consume one another to gain power? Or was it perhaps that by devouring other beings, hollows attempt to fill the almost instinctual emptiness that they all had inside of them?

Ichigo absentmindedly reached his hand towards his chest, or more specifically, the hole that rested in the exact center of it.

That emptiness.

No matter how much he devoured, it never seemed to get filled. What was that emptiness really? Desire of companionship? Desire for strength? Desire for control?

Desire to find out who they really are?

That was another issue that had been plaguing Ichigo. He was Ichigo Kurosaki. At a point, he had parents, siblings, friends….He couldn't remember any specifics, but he was sure of that much at least. He had also gotten a few memories from his time as a gillain. While there wasn't much, the orange haired hollow remembers eating a couple of weak adjuchas, but more importantly, he remembered a man with scars, spiky hair, and a sword. That man had fought him, Ichigo couldn't be sure, but he was pretty certain that the guy was holding back quite a bit. He wanted the fight that guy again. If for no other reason, then for the sheer thrill.

" **Hey Ichigo.** " Nel spoke tiredly while walking up to the white adjuchas. " **What are you thinking about?** " She asked.

" **Don't worry about it."** He assured softly. " **It's nothing."**

The goat hollow didn't look like she totally believed him. " **Ichigo...I-"** She was cut of when she began to hear a rumbling noise.

" **What the-"** Ichigo began. The noise only got louder as the ground began to violently shake as well.

" **Ichigo**!" Nel screamed." **Whats happening**!?"

The ground continued to shake, the tenures growing stronger by the second. Suddenly, the earthquake stopped. The group had to time to relax however, as a massive amount of sand in front of them erupted from the ground. As the sand and dust fell, they revealed an impossibly large red creature.

" **What the hell is that**!?" Ichigo yelled. " **Its way too big to be an adjuchas. It's even larger than a gillian. And this spiritual pressure. Is this…..A Vasto Lorde!? No, those are supposed to be even smaller than adjuchas. So then WHAT THE HELL IS HE!?"**

The creature roared. " **I am Yammy Llargo,** " it announced, " **the biggest, strongest hollow in Hueco Mundo! Congratulations! You pissants have the honor of being my next meal**!" The hollow threw itself at Ichigo and company, forcing them to jump back.

Nel then fired a pink cero straight at the creature's face, causing a veil of smoke to rise.

However, when the smoke faded, the unharmed image of Yammy was revealed. He laughed. " **You call that attack a cero? Weak shit. Let me show you a real one.** " The centipede collow created a massive ball of red energy in its maw. The ball was huge, a dozen times larger than Nel's own. Ichigo, recognizing the danger the attack presented, quickly grabbed all of his companions before using sonido to get out of the way. The blast tore through the sand. When it died down, there was a massive valley where the beam had hit. As the valley quickly refilled itself with the surrounding sand, Ichigo and company looked at the results of Yammy's attack.

" **Th-That's unreal**." Dondochakka stuttered out.

" **How the hell are we supposed to fight that!?** " Pesche panicked.

" **Nel** ," Ichigo said as he turned to his green furred friend. " **Get Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa, and get out of here.** " The orange haired adjuchas ordered.

" **But, Ichigo,** " Nel argued, " **This guys too strong we can he-** "

" **Don't move!"** Yammy yelled as he through his leg forwards, firing a bala straight at the group.

Ichigo, noticing the approaching attack a bit late, did not have time to grab everyone and move again. Instead, he opted to push Pea he and Dondochakka out of harm's way. This left Neliel, who Ichigo shielded with his body. " **AHH!"** The white hollow screamed as the ball of spiritual energy got through his hierro and tore into his back.

" **Ichigo!"** Nel screamed, alarmed by the sight. She had. Never actually seen Ichigo get hurt before. Sure, in his fight with Grimmjow, he got banged up a little bit, but this was the first time that the goat hollow had ever seen her orange haired companion actually cry out in pain.

Ichigo fell to his knees in pain. He was forced to use Nel to support his weight.

The green furred hollow quickly looked at Ichigo's back. She was not happy with what she saw. The previous pristine white that usually covered the back of her friend was now a dark red, blood seeping through the damaged skin. She extended her tongue and licked his back, allowing the healing properties of her saliva to assist.

Ichigo's high speed regeneration was already taking care of the damage, but Nel's healing shorted the entire process to under five seconds. The phantom pain still lingered, but Ichigo could deal with it. He shakily stood up, and looking Neliel clear in the eyes spoke with an authority that was new to the group. " **Nel! Listen to me!** " Ichigo shouted, immediately grabbing the attention of his comrades. " **If you stay here, you are going to die! That's not a possibility. It's a fact. It's important that you live. Pesche and Dondochakka need you. Now leave. Do not argue with me on this!** "

Nel looked him in the eye, a small amount of fear and a great amount of worry visible on her face. She then turn to the others and proceeded to run in the opposite direction, away from the centipede hollow.

" **Where do you think your going!?** " Yammy charge another cero in his maw, but just before her was about to fire it, a Bala hit him cleanly in the cheek. The Bala didn't do much damage, but it was powerful enough to force the massive hollow's head to turn, sending his attack of course and into the distance. " **What the hell!?** "

" **You're opponent is me you ten legged bitch!** " Ichigo shouted towards the creature.

" **Well, it seems like someone is pretty eager to die. Little Bug! I'LL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!"** The enormous hollow screamed. Yammy swung one of his legs at Ichigo.

Ichigo, seeing the incoming attack, jumped back, but he was unprepared to the shock wave that was created, which disrupted him midair. Seizing the opportunity, Yammy swung his tail at Ichigo, hitting him dead on. Yammy then charged up a cero, and fired it where he saw Ichigo land.

The massive beam of energy tore through the land and detonated, erupting into a pillar of destruction.

" **Hm** " Yami grunted. " **Just a bug**."

" **You're the only bug around here.** " A familiar voice said from behind the giant hollow.

Yammy quickly turned around, only to have a cero impact him in the face, causing the giant to stumble and giving him a few burns. When the smoke cleared, Yammy looked and saw Ichigo standing in the sand, completely unscathed. " **HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT DEAD!?"** Yammy yelled.

" **Isn't it obvious**?" Ichigo asked. " **When I landed, I used a sonido and got out the way before you fired your cero. Now, let's keep going.** " Ichigo immediately used another sonido to appear on Yammy's back. The smaller hollow was able to take a large bite into the centipede's flesh, before he was swung off. He used another sonido to appear underneath Yammy and slash at the larger hollow's stomach before jumping out of the way of Yammy's legs. This repeated several more times before Ichigo started seeing the pattern. ' **Why does he react so slowly to my sonidos It's like he can't see them. But that makes no sense, a hollow of his strength should have no problem seeing me. Unless...?'** the orange haired hollow asked himself. Then it stuck him like a bala to the face. " **HeheheheHAHAHAHAHA** " The white hollow gave a chuckle, which quickly grew into full blown laughter.

" **What's so funny ant!?** " Yammy booked, irritation obvious in his voice.

" **I just realized it.** " Ichigo bragged. " **I was wondering why you didn't seem to react to my sonidos until after I stopped. I get it now. You so big, that speed base moves like sonido are out of you capabilities. And I'm so much smaller than you that I if I leave your field of vision for even a split second, you have trouble finding me. Am I Right?** " As Ichigo finished, it was almost as if his masked changed to show a wicked smile.

This seemed to only make Yammy angrier. " **You little shit! Who need speed, WHEN I HAVE POWER!?** " He yelled the last part, stomping on the white hollow. As his foot hit the ground, a large gash suddenly formed on the leg, starting at his foot, and traveling up to his knee.

" **Were you aiming for me? It was so slow, I couldn't tell.** " Ichigo mocked. The orange haired hollow landed on the larger one's back and happily tore some more of it's flesh out with it's teeth. ' **All fun aside, this guy really is strong. Even these small bites out of him that I'm taking each have a good amount of spirit energy in them**.' Ichigo jumped off of Yammy as the massive hollow thrashed wildly.

" **DIE!"** Yammy yelled as he swung his tail at Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped up, landing on the tail as it passed through his former location. He immediately ran up Yammy's body.

The massive hollow attempted to shake him off, but he was unsuccessful. " **Get off of me you FUCKING INSECT!"** He thrashed about wildly.

Ichigo dug his claw into Yammy's hide. The white hollow slowly but sure began to climb up the beast's body. After a few moments, Ichigo reached his enemies head. Digging his claws in again, Ichigo raised his head and charged a cero in his mouth.

Seeing the light from the cero shine down from above his head, Yammy picked up his front legs and swung it towards the top of his own head.

Ichigo barely jumped up in the air and out of the way as Yammy's limbs crashed down. He continued to charge his cero.

Yammy, seeing his target in the air, jumped after him, head first. " **Your mine!"** He bellowed as he flew towards Ichigo.

The orange haired hollow was undeterred as he continued to charge his cero. The cero was massive at this point, easily double Ichigo's size.

As Yammy got closer to Ichigo, the centipede hollow opened his mouth, preparing to eat his prey hole.

Ichigo, seeing the opportunity, waited until Yammy was only a few feet in front of him.

Yammy's mouth opened to it's maximum width and closed down on Ichigo.

The white hollow braced himself, catched it's larger Opponent's teeth with its hand and feet, and pushed with enough force to keep Yammy's maw open.

Yammy tried in vain to closed his jaw, but Ichigo gave his all into keeping it open. Ichigo's hierro stopped the centipede hollow's teeth from tearing through his hands one feet.

It was then that Ichigo finally fired his doom blast. The beam flew right into Yammy's mouth and down his throat. But Ichigo didn't stop there. He fire cero after cero into Yammy. The first cero was stronger than all of the ones that came after it, but none of them were weak.

Seeing the simultaneous explosions in Yammy's body quickly rising up the giant's esophagus, Ichigo used a sonido to escape out of Yammy's maw.

Surprised by the sudden lack of resistance, Yammy's mouth forcefully closed. With no where fore the energy inside of him to escape, it quickly built up inside of Yammy's stomach. Before the massive hollow even had time to scream, he exploded.

The explosion was absolutely massive, well over double the size of Yammy. It picked up dust and sand, and the giant mushroom cloud that it made was seen for miles.

When the smoke died down, Ichigo was surprised to see Yammy still standing. His skin had turned a full red color, he was covered in holes where the energy had escaped his body, and his eyes were completely white, but he was still standing. Ichigo spoke, gasping between each breath from the exertion. **'Seriously!? What...the hell...does it take...to take this guy down!'**

" **Y-You…..bastard….."** Yammy spoke tiredly as he rose his foot to stomp on Ichigo. Ichigo prepared to sonido again, but it wasn't necessary. " **I'll…...serious..ly…...kill….you."** Yammy fell over onto his side. As he landed, the ground shook from the impact of his ginormous form.

Ichigo approached Yammy's face. The bigger hollow just laid there, lifeless. Yammy was dead. " **Well that took long enough."** Ichigo said as he walked to Yammy's neck and took a large bite. As he chewed, he examined Yammy's corpses and sighed. " **This is going to take a while."** He noted as he began his long meal.

* * *

 _ ***About Two Hours Later***_

Ichigo took his final bite from the corpse of Yammy. He could have eaten the hollow faster, but he had gotten full a couple of times which to his knowledge, meant that he was eating Yammy faster than his body could break the massive hollow down into spirit energy. It was a new feeling. He didn't really like it, but he figured that if he just left Yammy's corpse here, another hollow could eat it, which would probably lead to trouble later on. So he finished the centipede hollow all on his own.

As he swallowed his last nite, Ichigo felt power surge within him. Power rose from his very being and engulfed him in a pillar of red, white, and black energy. The pillar rose up into the sky, tearing through clouds many miles above the sand.

The energy then started to compress, condensing into a single sphere of power. The sphere shrank and shrank. As the sphere got smaller, the figure in it could be seen. It was about six feet tall. The figure had long orange hair that cascaded down its back. It's lower body was completely black, and it's upper body was totally white. It had talons on its feet, and in place of hands, it had two long, cleaver like blades with hollowed out mid sections extending from its wrists. The mask was similar to a human skull, only more demonic in design, and it was accented by two forward face immediately horns protruding from the forehead.

The sphere of energy continued to shrink until it was inside of the figure's hollow hole. There, it was absorbed into the creature's being. The reborn hollow opened it's eyes,. Revealing a familiar black sclera surrounding dilated golden eyes.

As his power settled, Ichigo did the only thing that came naturally.

He release a mighty and powerful roar.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Inside was world unseen to all, a conversation was occurring.

" **Sweet!"** The first voice said in a distorted tone. " **The king finally evolved into a Vasto Lorde!"** The owner of the voice turned towards his companion. " **How long ya think it'll take now?"**

"I cannot say." A new voice made itself known. "However, we shouldn't interfere too much. We should allow him to find his own path. He will come to use when he needs us. For now, we should just sit and wait."

The first voice sighed. " **Yeah, yeah, I already know that. Ya don't have to give me the whole emo routine, ya old man."**

The so called "old man" raised an eyebrow at his companion's choice of words. "Emo?"

* * *

 **And that's it, Yammy's dead. No one cares, guy was an ass.**

 **Some of you might be wondering why he let Grimmjow live, but killed Yammy. Ichigo respected Grimmjow's desire for strength. Ichigo held no respect for Yammy.**

 **The Vasto Lorde appearance for Ichigo is slightly different from how he was during his fight with Ulquiorra. For instance I made his lower half black because he doesn't have a shihakusho, and him not having some kind of covering down there just seems weird now that he's more human. He'll look more canon after he becomes an arrancar can and uses resurrection.**


End file.
